


Saving Harry Potter

by SammyRae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyRae/pseuds/SammyRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is suicidal and Draco finds him at the top of the Astronomy Tower. Can Draco save Harry from himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Harry Potter

   Harry sat in the top of the Astronomy Tower looking over the edge. I could do it, just jump. No one would notice until the weekend, when all the students are roaming around. These were Harry’s thoughts as he looked over the edge into darkness. It was dinnertime and the rest of the castle was enjoying their nightly feast. But not Harry, he had snuck up to this tower to think about what he had been contemplating a lot lately. Suicide. The war was over; Harry had managed to slay Voldemort the year before in his fifth year.

  After the blow that killed his beloved godfather, Sirius Black, Harry was sent into a fit of rage. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to kill the person overall responsible for Sirius’ death. And that’s exactly what he did. Harry was so consumed with rage over losing his last living relative that he uttered the curse no one ever thought he could say, let alone get to work. The curse was aimed perfectly; it hit Voldemort directly in the center of the chest. The Dark Lord didn’t even have time to realize what had happened.

   But ever since that night, Harry was never the same. He loathed himself with every fiber of his being. He had never wanted to be able to make that curse work. He would have killed Voldemort any other way, but the fact that he could use any of the Unforgivable Curses put a sour taste in his mouth. So as he looked over the castle grounds he knew he no longer wanted to be here, he no longer needed to be here. His job was done; all people wanted now was ,“The Savior of the Wizarding World” not just plain old Harry.

  Suddenly Harry heard an all too familiar drawl from behind him, “Are you really going to jump?” Harry spun around to see none other than Draco Malfoy leaning against the door into the tower with his arms crossed.

 

  “Why do you care?” Harry shot turning his face away from the blond.

 

   “It’s not that I care. Just think of all your adoring fans. They would be crushed if they saw the Boy Wonder dead,” Draco said with heavy sarcasm.

 

    Even though Draco knew Harry hated his fame, he was determined to use it to his advantage. For years, the two had been like this. Always arguing whenever they came into contact with each other. Some of their bickering had even resulted in a couple of fistfights.

 

    “It’s not like they’ll actually miss me. They’ll only miss the Boy-Who-Lived,” Harry mumbled.

   Draco hated seeing Harry like this. Even though they were sworn enemies about a year ago, Draco had started to fall for the green-eyed boy. Harry had saved Draco from his father after the final battle, when Lucius wound up in Azkaban. He had grown to love their small fights, because that meant that Harry knew he was there. So Draco didn’t want to see Harry disappear in an instant, let alone see Harry disappear at all.

    “You know that they would all be devastated. Not me though, heaven knows I would be thrilled,” Draco spat, but in his head he was screaming at himself; no you idiot stop speaking, NOW! You know you would sob hysterically if he killed himself!

    “Well it looks like you’re getting your wish,” Harry said as he stood up on the ledge of the tower. Harry knew Draco wouldn’t care if he died and that just made him all the more depressed. Harry had fallen for the Slytherin Prince awhile back, so what Draco had just said just made Harry’s decision more final.

    Draco lunged forward and grabbed the raven-haired boy by the waist pulling him back into the tower. “What are you doing? Don’t jump just because you’re depressed talk to one of your nitwit friends and get over it!”

    At this point Draco looked down to see that Harry had silent tears running down his face, “Why do you even care. I thought you wanted me dead. Besides, I passed depressed a long time ago. My mind was made up when I came here.”

   “Well if you’re beyond depressed I still can’t see why you can’t talk to your friends,” Draco’s voice had dropped to a whisper. “Harry, you know there’s an old saying that goes; suicide is a permanent solution for a temporary problem. You can get help if you look,” saying the other boy’s name tasted oddly sweet coming out of Draco’s mouth.

    The tears ran faster down Harry’s cheeks now. “No one knows what it’s like. Everyone just looks at me with sympathy or says they understand, but we all know that they don’t. I can’t even tell who really likes me for me or for being a hero. I hate it all. I just want it to stop.”

   What Draco did next shocked Harry out of crying, only to stare at the blond boy in shock. Draco put his hand under Harry’s chin so he would look into Draco’s eyes. Then he wiped the tears off Harry’s cheeks and kissed him softly on the forehead. “Please don’t cry anymore. It makes me feel like I can’t help at all.”  
After staring at Draco for another moment Harry recovered, “Why would you want to help me?”

   Draco took a deep breath and decided to finally tell the truth, “Because I love you, that’s why. I love how you’re brave to the point of stupidity. How you would sacrifice yourself for your friends. I love how your hair is always a mess and is so dark that I can tell you’re in the room just from noticing the mop. I also love how deep emerald green your eyes are. And I never want to imagine life without you.”

   Harry couldn’t believe it; Draco Malfoy, the Ice Prince of Slytherin, returned Harry’s feelings. “I love you to,” but Harry thought he needed to say more than that, he needed to tell Draco why he loved him as well. “I love how you act like you never care what anyone thinks. How if anyone so much as looks at you funny you’ll tell them off. I love how your skin resembles the snow. I also love how gray your eyes are to where they almost look blue. And you’re the one who saved me.”

   Draco leaned into Harry and gently kissed him. The two didn’t care that it was short. It was sweet and showed the love between them. They knew that they would have to face their classmates eventually, but they didn’t care. The only thing that mattered at that moment was that they held each other in their arms.


End file.
